Reasons
by gleek.me
Summary: Blaine Anderson tries to never break his promises.


Blaine Anderson was not one to break promises.

Occasionally he'd slip up. But most of the time he kept his promises.

He promised Kurt many things when he gave him that promise ring. Things from endless love to defending him. One was to bake him cookies at least twice a year And he was determined to bake him those cookies, no matter how many miles were between them, or if they were still together.

So, when he got home from glee rehearsal on Wednesday, he pulled out a cookie sheet, some flour, sugar, milk, chocolate chips, and the other ingredients needed to bake the cookies.

Once the dough was complete, he rolled the cookie dough into balls and placed them on the cookie sheet. He put it in the oven and went to do homework until they were done.

"Stupid personifications." Blaine said to the empty house as he attempted at his English homework. He began on his World History instead and heard a faint "ding" from downstairs when he was just about halfway done.

Blaine hurried down the stairs so that the cookies wouldn't burn and quickly pulled them out of the oven, burning his hand in the process. "Ow!" he exclaimed, throwing the pan down on the counter.

"Yeah, that would be hot, Babe. It just came out of the oven." Blaine swirled around, eyes darting from corner to corner of the fairly large kitchen. He swore he had heard Kurt judge him, in a loving and caring way of course.

_'No, Blaine, stop it, Kurt's not yours right now, He's in New York, not here watching you bake.'_ Blaine thought to himself. _'All because you hurt him.'_

He turned off the oven and pulled out his phone.

To Santana  
Hey Santana

He quickly typed out. Sending the message and tapping on the black counter with his fingers.

To Blaine  
What do you want Hobbit?

Blaine laughed at the nickname, he was used to it, and it didn't hurt as much anymore.

To Santana  
Is Kurt there?

To Blaine  
Why didn't you just text him? Yes he's here. Why?

To Santana  
Never mind. It was just my head. Sorry to bother you.

To Blaine  
It's fine. Bye.

To Santana  
Bye, Santana

Blaine shook his head and poured a glass of lemonade. Downing it and pouring another.

The cookies were cool enough to take off the sheet. He put them on a plate and left them on the counter to cool some more. He went to finish his world history homework.

* * *

It was around 8:00 when Blaine came back downstairs. He fell asleep after finishing his homework and forgot about the cookies.

The teenage boy walked into the kitchen to get something to eat when he saw the cookies on the counter and the dirty cookie sheet in the sink. He sighed and went to the cupboards to find a suitable container for the cookies to be mailed in.

After a few minutes of searching through the mess of plastic containers, he found a nice one that had a lid and placed the cookies in it.

He wrote a note to put in the container with them.

_I try to never break promises ;) -B_

He wrote it on a slip of paper and placed it in the plastic container.

"Now, a box." Blaine said to the empty room.

He made his way to the garage and found a box the perfect size.

_'I can catch the mail man tomorrow morning.' _Blaine thought to himself as he put the plastic container into the box.

Blaine yawned and realized how tired he was. He went upstairs and grabbed his laptop off the desk by the door of his bedroom.

Blaine climbed on his bed and logged on his laptop.

He hummed Katy Perry's latest release as he printed a shipping label for the cookies.

He went downstairs and found some tape in his father's office and taped the box shut, writing a small message

_"For Kurt only"_

in sharpie on the box next to the label.

Blaine stuck the label on the sealed box and put it by the door so he'd remember to give it to the mail man in the morning.

He went upstairs, took a quick shower, and fell asleep as soon as he laid down. He had had a long day.

* * *

The next morning Blaine got dressed and ate breakfast quickly. He walked out to his car just as the mail man was dropping off their mail.

"Good morning, Sir." Blaine said to the mail man.

"Good morning." He replied.

"Could you take this for me please?" Blaine asked with a smile. "I have the label on it and stuff."

"Yeah Sure." The mail man took the package from Blaine.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled at him politely.

"No problem." The man replied and got back into his truck.

Blaine got in his car and drove off to school.

* * *

Kurt got home from a really long day at school and work. He was looking forward to a marathon of Project Runway and sleeping.

He opened the door to the loft and heard Santana in the bathroom with the hair dryer and Rachel making noise in the kitchen. He followed the noises into the small section of a kitchen.

"Hey, Rachel." He said.

"Oh! Hi Kurt." She turned around smiling at him. "There's a package for you." She said pointing to the TV.

Kurt went over to the couch and sure enough there was a small cardboard box on the couch.

"Oh, Thanks." He called back to Rachel.

He grabbed the box and went into his "bedroom" and closed the curtain.

Kurt turned the box around in his hands before finding a label. He'd recognize Blaine's handwriting anywhere. From all the love letters and notes passed in class he had it memorized.

He opened the curtain and walked over to Santana and Rachel who were still in the kitchen.

"Do you guys know anything about this?" He asked them curiously.

"Nope." Rachel said. "But I'd like to." She added with a giggle.

"I tried to open it but Dwarf over here stopped me." Santana said motioning towards Rachel.

Kurt mouthed a "Thank you." to Rachel.

"Open it Kurt!" Rachel squealed. "It's from Ohio. What if it's from Blaine."

"It is from Blaine." Kurt said. "This is his handwriting." He added pointing to the note next to the label. "And his address."

"Well, Open it!" She demanded.

"Fine, Fine." Kurt replied.

He grabbed a knife out of the drawer and cut open the box. He pulled out the plastic container and set it on the counter. He took off the lid and saw the note.

_I try to never break promises ;) -B_

He felt tears in his eyes as the memory of he and Blaine in the hallway around Christmas time replayed in his head.

"What is it?" Rachel asked. "Cookies? Why?"

"Reasons." Kurt said grabbing a few and going back to his room.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked Santana.

"No idea." She responded, going back to her room as well.


End file.
